Iseng Membawa Petaka
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Kumpulan drabble yang menceritakan hubungan antara Akashi dan Kuroko. Keisengan yang berakhir dengan kisah manis dan petaka(?). Persembahan dari Rakshapurwa dan Kisa Kitakore. Warning: OOC, dan penuh keambiguan kata. Ganti judul menyesuaikan isinya.
1. Chapter 1

Hai Minna-san, saya **Rakshapurwa** kembali hadir disini /terus/

Kali ini saya membawa tamu dalam pembuatan fanfik ini. Kami melakukan kolaborasi bersama untuk pertama kalinya. Mari kita sambut **Kisa Kitakore**!

Kisa: Ha'i, terima kasih sambutannya, Raksha.

Woke, berhubung saya sudah terlalu banyak cuap-cuap, kita buka aja fictnya.

Happy Reading!

.

.

**Akakuro Bully Drabble**

**By: Rakshapurwa dan Kisa Kitakore**

**Rate T**

**Pair : Akashi x Kuroko**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, Sedikit OOC, Penuh Keambiguan dan Typo**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_**.**_

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Jilatan (Kisa Kitakore)**

.

Waktu itu mereka berdua masih di Teiko—disebuah taman disore hari, Kuroko dan Akashi membeli es krim bersama. Seperti biasa, Kuroko membeli rasa vanilla sedangkan Akashi rasa strawberry—muka sekuriti tapi hati Hello Kitty.

Kuroko melirik pada Akashi yang tengah menjilati es krimnya dengan asik—dan seduktif. Ingin rasanya Kuroko melakukan hal yang sama seperti Akashi seperti saat ia digoda olehnya. Kuroko pun tersenyum kecil, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati es krim Akashi.

"Akashi-_kun_, aku ingin mencicipi es krimmu, boleh?" ,tanya Kuroko.

"Hmm...boleh,"jawab Akashi tanpa rasa curiga.

Kuroko menarik tangan Akashi—memegang es krim stroberinya itu—lalu ia menjilat ujung es krim dimana itu adalah bekas bibir Akashi. Lambat laun jilatannya turun hingga tangan kanan Akashi. Sontak Akashi terkejut dengan perlakuan Kuroko—yang mencoba menjadi _seme_ padanya.

"Te-Tetsuya...",erang Akashi.

"Kenapa, Akashi-_kun_? Kau manis hingga tanganmu pun terasa seperti es krim stroberi," ucap Kuroko sambil terus menjilat tangan Akashi.

Akashi menahan erangannya dari aksi Kuroko yang terus menjadi. Sampai-sampai es krimnya pun jatuh di jalan. Saat itu juga ia menyadari bahwa Kuroko sedang menggodanya, Akashi pun melancarkan serangan balik.

"Tetsuya, kau curang hanya mencicipi es krim milikku dan membuatnya terbuang percuma. Aku juga ingin mencicipi es krim rasa vanilla yang kau punya," ujarnya.

Tiba-tiba Akashi mendorong Kuroko ke dalam sebuah gang yang gelap tepat di belakang Kuroko. Ia angkat kedua tangan Kuroko dan menahannya di samping kepalanya.

"Akashi-_kun_, apa maksud muh-mmp!"

Kalimat Kuroko terpotong di saat Akashi melahap buas bibir ranumnya. Lidah lincah menari menelusuri bibir ranum Kuroko—hingga akhirnya Kuroko melepaskan Akashi dengan medorongnya dengan tenaga lebih.

Nafas Kuroko tak beraturan—ia ngos-ngosan.

"Heh...terlalu cepat untuk bisa menjadi semeku, Tetsuya. Bahkan menjilat bibirku saja kau tak bisa," ledek Akashi.

"Huh! Liat saja nanti. Aku akan membulimu!" ancam Kuroko.

Namun yang ada malah Kuroko diterjang balik hingga tak berkutat oleh si singa mata belang.

.

.

**Rak buku (Rakshapurwa)**

.

Kuroko Tetsuya, tengah menghadapi suatu masalah. Tangannya tampak terulur ke atas seakan hendak mengambil sesuatu diudara. Kakinya sibuk berjinjit sambil sesekali melompat-lompat kecil ditempat. Dan wajahnya pun menyiratkan suatu kegundahan yang amat besar.

Ya—

Kuroko Tetsuya, saat ini mengalami kesulitan—ia tidak dapat mengambil sebuah buku yang tertata rapi dirak—perpustakaan sekolahnya.

Sudah setengah jam, usahanya tak juga membuahkan hasil. Kalau bukan karena tugas sekolah, Kuroko pasti akan melupakan buku itu dan mencari buku lain—yang lebih mudah ia jangkau.

Kuroko mendesah.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia meminta tolong pada Akashi. Kebetulan posisi Akashi tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tapi—

Tinggi mereka tidak berbeda jauh. Hasilnya pasti akan sama saja. Buku tersebut tetap tak akan berpindah ke tangannya.

Tapi—

Entah mengapa sebuah ide nista terlintas diotak Kuroko. Senyuman misterius muncul dibibir mungilnya.

"Ano—Akashi-_kun_...bisakah kau membantuku?"

Akashi sedikit berjengit. Hampir saja ia melempar kamus yang tengah dibacanya—kearah Kuroko.

"Ehem—Tentu saja Tetsuya. Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

Kuroko menceritakan masalahnya—yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan paham oleh Akashi. Setelah mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan, Akashi pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak buku yang dimaksud Kuroko.

Dan Akashi akui, memang letak buku yang harus ia ambil lumayan tinggi. Tapi kalau ia menolak—gengsi. Mau tak mau Akashi mencoba mengambilnya.

Pertama, Akashi menjulurkan tangannya, hasilnya nihil. Akashi berdiri sedikit berjinjt, hasilnya juga nihil. Akashi melompat-lompat ditempat sambill menjulurkan tangannya ke atas, masih saja nihil. Akashi jadi kesal sendiri.

"Pffft—"

Kuroko refleks langsung menutup mulutnya. Hampir saja ketahu—

"Aku tau kau menertawakanku, Tetsuya."

—ah, rupanya sudah ketahuan.

"Maafkan aku Akashi-_kun_, aku tidak bermaksud."

Dari buku, kini pandangan Akashi berpindah pada Kuroko. Antara malu dan kesal karena dikerjai, Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

"Kau mengerjaiku kan."

Akashi maju, Kuroko mundur. Akashi Senyum, Kuroko berusaha _stay cool_—meskipun hatinya sudah menjerit ketakutan. Hingga Kuroko tak menyadari kalau dia tak bisa kabur dari Akashi.

Maju ada Akashi, mundur sudah membentur tembok.

"...Maaf—"

**CUP**

Kuroko cuma bisa pasrah.

"Itu balasan dariku. lain kali coba lah dengan cara yang lebih elit untuk mengerjaiku, **Te-tsu-ya**."

"...Tidak akan ada lain kali, Akashi-_kun_."

Kuroko tidak mau melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Bisa-bisa bukan hanya kecupan sebagai hukumannya, tapi—

—ah sudahlah, biarkan fantasi liar Kuroko bekerja sendiri.

**.**

**Tamat**

.

Yei XD chap satu udah selesai /tepuktangan/

Terimaka kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini. Semoga kalian terhibur *senyum* dan untuk chapter selanjutnya bakal kami update hari sabtu/minggu—dikarena kami sudah mulai masuk sekolah lagi hehe.

Akhir kata sekian dari kami dan adakah yang mau mereview fic ini? *puppy's eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Hai...

Maafkan kami update ceritanya telat TwT)/

Karena ada berbagai macam masalah jadinya kami ngaret. /alasan/

Oke, cukup cuap-cuap kami. Silahkan menikmati chapter 2 ini XD

Btw kami mengganti judulnya hehe...

.

.

**Iseng Membawa Petaka**

**By: Rakshapurwa dan Kisa Kitakore**

**Rate T**

**Pair : Akashi x Kuroko**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, Penuh Keambiguan dan Typo**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_**.**_

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Pura-pura (Rakshapurwa)**

.

"Ukh—sakit."

Kuroko terlihat tengah memegangi kepalanya, wajahnya menunjukan raut kesakitan—kalau Akashi tidak membantunya berjalan, mungkin Kuroko sudah terkapar dilantai. Sejak pulang sekolah, Kuroko terus meneluh sakit—padahal waktu berangkat sekolah pagi tadi, ia masih sehat. Bahkan ketika bertemu dengan Akashi sewaktu makan siang pun, tak terlihat kalau Kuroko sedang sakit.

"Sebaiknya kau tiduran saja. Aku akan siapkan makanan dan obat untukmu."

Akashi membantu Kuroko naik keatas kasur—lalu bergegas keluar kamar untuk menyiapkan makanan serta obat-obatan untuk Kuroko. Ya, sebagai _seme_ yang baik—wajar'kan kalau Akashi perhatian kepada Kuroko.

Disaat Akashi tengah sibuk memasak didapur—terbukti dari suara-suara peralatan dapur yang entah kenapa terdengar berjatuhan—Kuroko dengan santainya memainkan handphone layar sentuh miliknya. Jari lentik itu terlihat lihai menekan beberapa nomor yang tertera pada layar benda kotak tersebut.

Kuroko menelpon seseorang.

'**Halo..Kise-**_**kun**_** ternyata yang kau katakan benar.'**

Eh? Kuroko menelpon Kise? Tidak biasanya dia melakukan hal tersebut. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

'**Benarkan kataku-**_**ssu**_**. Setiap **_**seme**_** pasti khawatir kalau **_**uke**_**-nya sakit.'**

'**Ya berkat hal itu aku bisa membuat Akashi-**_**kun**_** memasak didapur. Pasti dia kesusahan, aku tidak menyesal pura-pura sakit.'**

Ah—rupanya Kuroko hanya pura-pura sakit. Semoga saja tidak ketahuan oleh Akashi—

—Are? Akashi sedang apa bersembunyi dibalik pintu. Sedang mengupingkah?

Firasat buruk.

'**Sudah dulu ya, **_**bye**_** Kise-**_**kun**_**.'**

Kuroko menutup panggilannya, ia sepertinya senang sekali—walaupun ekspresinya tetap saja datar. Seperti yang kalian dengar tadi, ini semua sebenarnya hanya keisengan Kuroko saja—dia tidak benar-benar sakit. Kuroko melakukan hal tersebut karena kesal dengan ulah Akashi yang tidak memberinya istirahat beberapa hari belakangan—selalu saja membuat pinggang dan bokong Kuroko sakit dipagi hari.

"Pasti malam ini aku bisa tidur nyenya—"

"Tetsuya ini bubur untukmu."

Akashi menghampiri Kuroko dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Kuroko sempat berpikir kalau senyuman tersebut menyeramkan.

**DEG**

Sebentar—sejak kapan Akashi ada didepan pintu? Apakah Akashi mendengar percakapannya dengan Kise?

"Te-Terima kasih Akash—"

"Tetsuya...aku baru saja mengetahui cara yang mujarab menyembuhkan orang sakit."

Akashi mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya, membuat Kuroko waswas. Ah, rupanya Akashi mengetahui kalau Kuroko hanya pura-pura.

"Akashi-kun maafkan ak—"

"Malam ini akan ku buat kau berkeringat banyak, Tetsuya. Pasti besok kau akan sembuh."

Ya, kalau sudah begini Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima takdirnya.

.

.

**Satu Balasan Line (Kisa Kitakore)**

.

Kuroko melempar tasnya ke kursi dekat meja belajarnya. Ia benar-benar lelah hari ini. Ia bersama dengan Kise—disuruh lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali karena telat masuk. Kuroko pun bergegas mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya. Setelah itu, ia mengenakan kaos biru oblong dan celana pendek selutut. Ah iya, Kuroko nyaris saja lupa kalau ada tugas sejarah di LKS.

Kuroko segera mencari buku tipis tersebut dan membuka tugasnya. Kuroko menghela nafas lega, untunglah soal yang diberikan hanya lima soal essay. Jadi, ia tak perlu kalang kabut menghitung seperti tugas fisika dan matematikanya kemarin.

Baru saja Kuroko hendak mengambil pulpennya, smartphonenya pun berdering. Ada pesan masuk diaplikasi chattingnya.

Ia raih benda persegi tersebut dan membuka pesan yang masuk.

_**-Sei-**_

_**Sudah dirumah? 20.15**_

'Tau aja kalo sudah di rumah'batin Kuroko.

_**-Sei-**_

_**Sudah dirumah? 20.15**_

_**Sudah. 20.16**_

Kuroko menaruh hpnya dan berniat megerjakan tugas tersebut. Namun, hpnya kembali berdering, tanda balasan sudah masuk. Ia mendengus dan membuka kembali pesan tersebut.

_**-Sei- **_

_**Syukurlah :) 20.17**_

_**Jangan lupa makan juga yah 20.17**_

Kuroko tersenyum, lalu membalasnya.

_**-Sei-**_

_**Iya 20.18**_

Kuroko tersadar kalau sudah beberapa menit berlalu. Ia pun mengganti mode dering menjadi mode getar. Setelah itu barulah ia bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tenang.

1 jam kemudian...

"Fuuh...selesai," hela Kuroko lega.

Ia pun memasukkan semua buku yang akan ia bawa besok. Setelahnya ia mengecek lagi hpnya yang sedaritadi ia abaikan. Ternyata pesan masuknya sudah ada sekitar 59 lebih! Ia pun kebingungan dan dengan segera membuka pesan masuk di akun chattingnya.

_**-Sei-**_

_**Tetsuya 20.18**_

_**Aku 20.18**_

_**Cinta 20.19**_

_**Kamu 20.19**_

_**Selalu 20.19**_

_**Sayang 20.19**_

_**Te Amo 20.19 **_

_**Wo ai ni 20.20**_

_**I Love You **____** 20.20**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan seterusnya, sampai mata Kuroko nyaris rabun dibuatnya.

Kuroko membalas.

_**-Sei-**_

_**Berisik woi! Putus nih -_- 22.45**_

Melihat pesan yang ia ketik, Kuroko cekikikan sendiri. Tapi...

Karma pun menghantui.

"Mati aku...ah, sudahlah," gumam Kuroko lalu mengabaikan hal tersebut. Ia bergegas naik kekasur dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Namun dapat dipastikan tidurnya tak akan nyenyak malam ini.

.

**TAMAT**

.

Dan chapter 2 pun selesai XD

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca, mereview serta memfav dan memfollow cerita ini XD

Kalian luar biasa bagi kami :''')

Berkat kalian kami bersemangat untuk membuat chap berikutnya. Kami akan update secepat mungkin :'')

Sekian cuap-cuap dari kami. Adakah yang mau mereview lagi? XD


End file.
